His Last Goodbye
by Luciano Fyro
Summary: Maybe... I just want to wave goodbye at them for the last time with a smile... / Based on April Fools F/GO GO


**His Last Goodbye**

 **F/GO GO Master (Gender Neutral)**

 **07:00 am**

Tap!

Tuuuuiiing!

A quartz was thrown at the servant. Dealed 41 damage

Tap! Tap! Tap!

It was raining quartzs!

Servant got! Shielder Mashu

"Hahahaha! what kind of gameplay is this? We can just throw quartzs no end until we catch the servant. I thought it's gonna be like the original game." I said to myself while laughed.

"Honestly.. Hahahahaha! What was Romani thinking when he made this game." Da Vinci said while laughed too.

"Thanks for telling me this game Miss Da Vinci! Now I'm off to hunt some servants!" I waved my good bye to Da Vinci and ran off the control room.

"Ah, but remember the game only works for one day! Be sure to get all the servants!" Da Vinci said.

"I will!" I said to her.

I walked in the hallway cheerfully. Oh it was Mashu! I immedetally went to her.

"Mashu! Come here!"

"Yes senpai, what is it?" She asked.

"Look at this game! F/GO Go! Dr. Roman is the one who made it!" I showed her the game.

A servant was spotted!

Tap! Tap! Tap!

It's raining quartzs!

Servant got! Caster Merlin!

"Hahaha... It looks fun senpai. The artwork is also very funny. Fou-san kick Merlin. Hahahaha!" Mashu said laughed.

"Right? Lets find the rest of servants together!" I said to her.

"Yes senpai!"

I got the feeling that... No, this day would be definitely be a good day!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **18:57 pm**

F/GO GO Completed!

I saw the words at the screen. It was completed... What should I do now I wonder? Deleted it or... Nah, gonna keep it till the last seconds. Maybe, there's something surprising waiting for me!

"Heh..." I stared at my phone which showed F/GO Go. "...Dr. Roman... Today was really fun."

I smiled sadly while remembered him.

"Thank you..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **23:55 pm**

Ah! I accidentally fell asleep... Well that didn't really matter, I was already sleeping on the bed anyway. Now time to get sleep again... Or... I looked at my phone which was beside my bed.

5 minutes more till midnight... Well why not? Lets opened it.

Loading screen as always. But the next thing was caught me off guard. I expected it to be an empty map cause I already caught all the servants but no.

There, on the small map, stood dr. Roman who's smiled while waving at me.

 **23:57 pm**

It was a good bye.

Dr. Roman... Why couldn't I catch you?.. Even If it's just a game... Why?

 **23:58 pm**

So, this is really is a goodbye huh? At least you could program the game so I could catch you. I chuckled while tried to hold back my tears.

 **23:59 pm**

"...Dr. Roman thanks for everything you have done for everyone, for the world, and for me... You're really are the best person I have ever met."

 **00:00**

F/GO GO had stopped working.

"...Farewell, dr. Roman..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Months ago**

 _"Romani what are you doing?" Da Vinci popped out from behind._

 _"Eh? I'm making a game based on the famous Pokemon Go! And I'll named it F/GO GO." I said cheerfully._

 _"Pfft... What kind of name is that?" Da Vinci giggled._

 _"Well, I can't come up with better name. But c'mon that name is good enough!"_

 _"Right right... So Romani, why're you make that game? Any special reason?"_

 _"Well... I want to give it to them as a gift in the future. They must be really happy with this game. You know, catching servants and all is fun... and..." I stopped working._

 _"Maybe... I just want to wave goodbye at them for the last time with a smile... before..." I couldn't finish my sentece._

 _When I look at Da Vinci, I saw her smiled at me._

 _"...Romani, you're a good guy..."_

* * *

HAPPY APRIL FEELS GUYS.

Hope you enjoy this crappy story that I made. I couldn't draw well, so I made this instead. Also, I like the idea that Romani was the one who made the game so he could waved goodbye to us for the last time. Why Roman? Why did you must break my heart? ;;;

And... FREAKING GYROSCOPE! I COULDN'T PLAY THIS GAME!

Pic source: member_ ?mode=manga&illust_id=62217414


End file.
